


Happy Fuckin' Birthday To Me

by Andromedas_Void



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, I know it's, like, super lame, but there's this party happenin' on my birthday and James-y'know James, right? Big guy, kinda like a teddy bear with a high pitched voice? He's throwin' this shindig and said it's a costume party and all that shit and he invited both of us, and Mikey as well, and I was wonderin' what you were gonna go as?” Frank said as he picked at his nails. “Y'know, so I don't accidentally go as the same thing as you.”</p><p>“A ghost,” was the reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Fuckin' Birthday To Me

“Yo!” Frank dropped heavily onto the beat up arm chair that rested in the corner of Gerard's room.

Gerard barely looked up, only casting a short glance in his direction before continuing to read his book.

“So, I know it's, like, super lame, but there's this party happenin' on my birthday and James-y'know James, right? Big guy, kinda like a teddy bear with a high pitched voice? He's throwin' this shindig and said it's a costume party and all that shit and he invited both of us, and Mikey as well, and I was wonderin' what you were gonna go as?” Frank said as he picked at his nails. “Y'know, so I don't accidentally go as the same thing as you.”

“A ghost,” was the reply.

Frank looked up at his friend. “A ghost? Seriously? I would have thought you'd go for the classic vampire.”

Gerard shrugged lightly.

“So, what? You were gonna don a sheet with holes for eyes?”

“You'll see,” Gerard replied quietly.

~

“Frank. Frank, get up!” Linda shouted, shaking his shoulder. “Get up now!”

“Wha? 'S early,” he groaned, trying to tug his blanket up to cover his face. He stopped when he noticed the worry on her face. “Ma? What's wrong?”

“It's... it's your friend. Gerard. S-something happened. You need to go over there now,” she said quickly.

Frank sat up, frowning. “What happened to Gerard? Is he okay?” he asked as he shoved his cover back and grabbed a shirt from the floor. When he looked up, his mother was gone from his room. “Ma?” he called, yanking on his shirt and grabbing a pair of jeans. “Ma, what's going on?”

He quickly got dressed, shoving his feet into his shoes and pulling on a hoodie before heading out to the living room.

Linda was talking on the phone in a hushed tone, her back to Frank. When he walked over, she shooed him towards the front door. “Go.”

Confused, Frank turned and left the house, running the five blocks to his friend's house.

His heart jumped into his throat when he noticed the first sign that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Outside were two police cars and an ambulance, its lights flashing. As he got closer, he saw Donna and Mikey standing in the front yard, speaking, or rather sobbing, to two officers. He tried to run over to them, calling out, but a third cop stopped him in his tracks.

“You can't go in there,” he stated. “Family only.”

“But-I'm their friend!” he exclaimed.

The officer, again, refused to let him pass.

“Please!” he begged, trying to run past him only to have the man grab him roughly by the arm and shove him back.

“I said no. Stay there,” he ordered, crossing his arms.

A few neighbors exited their houses and walked over, keeping their distance from the scene and whispering to each other, wondering what was going on.

When Frank saw the black bag on the stretcher, he felt all the air rush from his lungs, like someone had punched him in the gut. His body froze, eyes wide with disbelief. He didn't notice the officer walking away from him, towards the Way's, or the way the air around him shifted, growing colder.

“Told you I'd be a ghost.”

Frank jumped at the voice, nearly falling over to turn around, facing Gerard. “Gerard?! What the fuck?! What happened?” he shouted, balling his hands into fists. “I though you had died or some shit!”

Gerard stared at him sadly. “I did,” he said softly.

“What?”

“I did die,” he said again. “This morning... or, last night? I don't know, it was maybe three in the morning when it happened.”

Frank felt like laughing at him. “But-you're standing right here, talkin' to me. You're not dead,” he stated, shaking his head.

“I took pills, Frank. A lot of pills,” Gerard told him. “That's my body they're taking away.” He nodded to the ambulance, Frank glancing over at it. “You're the only person to even see me. I've tried talking to Mom and Mikey but... they... they can't hear me.”

Frank stared at him. His mind told him Gerard was telling the truth but he didn't want to believe it. He refused to believe it. “Why?”

Gerard let out a sigh and looked up to the blue sky. Frank thought the sky should be ashamed of itself, being so blue and bright when his best friend is dead. “I've been really bad for a while now. Years, actually,” Gerard started. “I've been on antidepressants since I was fifteen and they never helped. Only dulled the emptiness.”

“Fifteen?” Frank gasped. “You've been taking them for eight years and I never fuckin' knew? Why didn't you tell me? I'm your friend!”

Gerard didn't reply to his question. “I decided on my last birthday that today would be the day. I had everything planned out, had the pills ready, my note written. All that was left was to actually finish it.”

“Gerard.” Frank bit his lip to keep it from trembling.

“You couldn't have stopped me, even if you wanted to,” Gerard said.

“Then I'll do it, too,” Frank said suddenly, taking Gerard by surprise.

“What? No you fucking won't!” he yelled, going to grab Frank's arm. His hand slipped straight through him.

Frank scoffed. “Not like you can stop me.”

~

He picked up a book and threw it as hard as he could at Gerard. It passed right through him and hit the wall with a loud thud. “How fucking could you?!” he screamed. “How could you fucking leave me! And Mikey! And your mom!”

“I wasn't happy!” Gerard replied, shouting back. “I wasn't happy and it was destroying me to be alive!”

“And how do you think losing you makes me feel?!” Frank yelled, tears staining his cheeks. “You were my best friend, Gerard!”

“You still have Mikey. And James,” Gerard said, his voice almost a whisper.

“They're not you. Mikey runs in a different circle than me and James? James' great but he isn't into all the things I like,” he told him. “They're just not you.”

“Frank? Everything okay?” His mom called through the door, knocking gently.

He wiped his eyes with his hoodie sleeve and nodded. “Yeah. Just-just... I'm fine,” he said, turning away from Gerard.

“Okay. You know I'm here for you, right?” she said and Frank could hear the worry in her voice.

“I know.” He let out a breath and dropped to his bed, his head falling into his hands. “Fine, I won't do anything,” he whispered to Gerard. “But you're still a piece of shit for doin' it.”

Gerard didn't reply. He stood near the wall, watching Frank.

~

“Where do you go?” Frank asked. “Like, you've been hangin' around for months but sometimes you're just gone.”

“I... I go to see Mikey and my mom,” Gerard answered. “I like checking in on them.”

Frank nodded. “Are you gonna pass over or whatever?”

Gerard shrugged. “There wasn't a white light or anything, if that's what you mean. Why are you so interested anyway? You haven't spoken about what happened since December.”

“Guess I've come to terms with it.” The room went silent after that, Frank working on his homework and Gerard hovering by the bed. “You should go see them,” Frank said, his pencil stopping in its place. “It's your birthday today, after all.”

“Y-you think I should?” he asked and Frank nodded, going back to his math work. “Yeah. Okay.”

Frank waited a few minutes, continuing his work, before peering over his shoulder. Gerard was gone.

He took a deep breath and opened his desk drawer, grabbing out the bottle of pills. Carefully, he opened the bottle and tipped out its contents onto the desk, counting the blue sleeping pills. 

There were seventeen in total. He hoped it'd be enough.

~

He stood, waiting for something to happen. His body was lying on the bed, where he moved before taking the pills, eyes closed and relaxed. The house was quiet, like a void had opened up and swallowed all the noise. 

It only took a few seconds before the sound came back, all at once.

His bedroom door opened, his mother looking in, calling him to dinner. She knew something was wrong instantly, Frank could tell.

He watched as she hurried into the room, through his body, and over to the bed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them. He listened as she sobbed and screamed, breaking down in front of him. Frank turned away when she ran from the room. He could hear her calling for an ambulance but he knew it wouldn't help.

He was gone already.

He didn't know how much time had passed before Gerard came back. His body had already been removed, his parents going with it to the hospital.

“Frank?”

He looked up from his spot on the floor, seeing Gerard's wide eyes. 

“Frank?! What did you do?!” he shrieked. 

Frank shrugged and got to his feet. He was taken aback when Gerard's fist met his face and he stumbled backwards through the bedroom wall. “What the fuck?!” He touched his cheek. It didn't hurt but he had felt the blow.

“Frank! You fucking... fucking dumbass!” Gerard yelled. “Why did you do it?! I fucking told you not to!”

“You did it first, asshole!” Frank countered.

Gerard groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “That doesn't mean you had to do it, too. And today of all fuckin' days!”

“Think of it as payback for killin' yourself on my fuckin' birthday!” Frank snapped. He could feel the tension in the room, like a spark in the air.

“So, what happens now?” Gerard asked, finally looking at Frank.

Frank pursed his lips, thinking. “Well, we've already fucked over our lives, so... wanna go haunt a cemetery or somethin'?”

“Haunt a cemetery?” Gerard scoffed, holding back the laugh in his throat. “What are you? A Scooby Doo villain?”

“Not like there's anything else we can do,” he said. “So, how 'bout it? We can go to that really old one in Camden.”

Gerard let out an exasperated and over dramatic sigh, rubbing his eyes again. “Fine, we'll go haunt the fuckin' cemetery. But if any ghostbusters or priests or anything come to try to exorcise us, I'm blamin' you.”

“Deal."


End file.
